Coleção de palavras
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Um monte de palavras jogadas ao vento. - Drabble 5: Cor/Shasta; Drabble 6: Pedro e Susana
1. Edmundo e Lúcia

_**Summary: **Um monte de palavras jogadas ao vento._

_**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem, mas as drabbles sim. Então, por favor, tenham respeito e não plagiem.  
><em>

_Projeto "desenterrando fanfics velhas". Não betada._

__**Drabble 1: **Edmundo e Lúcia__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coleção de Palavras<strong>_

.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir aquela mão tão quente e macia acariciando seu rosto. Sabia que tudo estava fugindo do controle, sabia que era hora de parar antes que algo pior acontecesse, sabia que era errado.

Edmundo abriu os olhos e fitou a criatura mais linda que já vira. Ela sorria, sorria para ele. Sentiu necessidade de se aproximar mais e assim o fez, puxando-a pela cintura. Selou um beijo tímido, casto. Pecado, pecado, pecado. Separou-se rapidamente.

- Tudo isso está errado Lúcia.

Ela sorriu como se não entendesse o significado de tais palavras.

- Nunca me disseram que amar é errado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Nunca na minha vida eu pensei que iria postar essas drabbles horríveis de Nárnia que escrevi. Mas resolvi tentar, começando por um incesto básico (?)._ _Espero que gostem! Se houver um bom número de reviews, eu posto outra._


	2. Pedro

_**Summary: **Um monte de palavras jogadas ao vento._

_**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem, mas as drabbles sim. Então, por favor, tenham respeito e não plagiem.  
><em>

_Projeto "desenterrando fanfics velhas". Não betada._

__**Drabble 2: **Pedro__

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Coleção de palavras<strong>__

**.__  
><em>_**

Inspirou o ar fortemente para ter certeza que não era só um sonho. Abriu um sorriso e olhou para tudo o que era seu e sentiu a vida que por ali corria. O ar, os bosques, os animais, as águas, o sol, os frutos, o tudo.

E era ali que Pedro estava. No topo da hierarquia, no comando do mundo. O primogênito, o Grande Rei Pedro, o soberano. O menino escolhido por Aslam. Uma máscara de bondade escondendo toda sua ganância.

Pedro achava que o mundo dependia dele. Mas será que não percebia que era ele que dependia do mundo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Podia ficar melhor, mas resolvi não mexer em nada. Quando eu mexo, tende a piorar. Não gosto muito do Pedro, mas... ele é um personagem rentável para a minha imaginação (?)._

**Sydhartt:** Nossa, não tinha pensado em continuação! Você me deixou tentada, mas se eu começar, acho que não terminaria. Não agora. Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando o/o/

**F.F. Blac:** Incestos são sedutores xD Prometo que ainda posto outro, mas, por favor, tenha paciência. No momento,e estou postando drabbles antigas - senão, eu acabo não postando mais xD Sim, por favor, continue lendo e, claro, reviews! Faz um bem para a alma o/o/


	3. Edmundo, Pedro e Susana

_**Summary: **Um monte de palavras jogadas ao vento._

_**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem, mas as drabbles sim. Então, por favor, tenham respeito e não plagiem.  
><em>

_Projeto "desenterrando fanfics velhas". Não betada._

__**Drabble 3: **Edmundo, Pedro e Susana__

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Coleção de palavras<strong>__

**.__  
><em>_**

- Me deixa!

Edmundo atravessou o corredor e olhou para trás. Pedro ainda o seguia.

- Pára. De. Me. Seguir!

- Não! Eu não confio em você, nem acho que mudou tanto assim. Eu sei que tem problema por aí.

- O problema não sou eu! É você! Pra você, todos são um problema porque não são do jeito que você quer. Você sufoca Pedro!

O mais velho arregalou os olhos, chocado com tais palavras. Edmundo esperou uma briga que não veio.

- Pára com isso Ed.

Susana envolveu Pedro num meio abraço e olhou feio para Edmundo. Ela sabia que algumas verdades não eram para ser ditas.


	4. Edmundo e Pedro

_**Summary: **Um monte de palavras jogadas ao vento._

_**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem, mas as drabbles sim. Então, por favor, tenham respeito e não plagiem.  
><em>

_Projeto "desenterrando fanfics velhas". Não betada._

__**Drabble 4: **Edmundo e Pedro__

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Coleção de palavras<strong>__

**.__  
><em>_**

- Está tudo pronto, senhores!

O soldado narniano observou o Rei Edmundo e o Grande Rei Pedro andarem de um lado para o outro, até o primeiro fechar a cara e dizer:

- Não adianta esperar por Aslam, Pedro. A guerra não pode esperar.

Pedro suspirou pesadamente, o cenho fechado deixava o pobre soldado nervoso.

- Avise a rainha Lúcia. Ela ficará junto dos arqueiros.

- E a rainha Susana senhor? Também participará da batalha?

- Não! - responderam Edmundo e Pedro em uníssono com a cara mais enfezada que antes.

O soldado riria do zelo dos reis pela irmã, se eles não o assustassem tanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:** Um amigo meu (a quem eu agradeço eternamente por ter paciência de ler minhas drabbles) me perguntou porque eu usa os nomes traduzidos das personagens. Respondi que os reconheço melhor assim porque quando eu era pequena não existia "nomes traduzidos" para mim (o que, estranhamente, é o caso diferente de Harry Potter). Agora eu pergunto aos leitores: incomoda eu usar os nomes traduzidos?_

_Não sei se conseguir transmitir esse sentimento de "a Susana não pode lutar porque ela é a Susana!" que eu sinto quando eu leio Nárnia, mas juro que tentei. Ignorem o narniano que brotou na história xD  
><em>

**F.F. Black**: Desculpa a demora, desculpa mesmo! Tive alguns probleminhas para resolver, mas para tentar compensar postei duas drabbles de uma vez. Espero que goste ^^


	5. CorShasta

_**Sumário:** Um monte de palavras jogadas ao vento._

_**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem, mas as drabbles sim. Então, por favor, tenham respeito e não plagiem._

_Projeto "desenterrando fanfics velhas". Não betada_

_**Drabble 5:** Cor/Shasta_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coleção de palavras<strong>_

**.**

Cor exibia um sorrisinho tímido, a coroa escorregava por sua testa e as roupas pareciam não terem sido feitas para ele. A sua frente, a população de Anvar saldava-o alegremente. Seu nome era exclamado por aqueles que o amava.

Nesse momento, Cor queria voltar a ser Shasta e andar sem destino pelos países. Cor não achava que fora feito para governar um país. Parecia que não iria conseguir ser igual ao seu pai.

E então olhou para Aravis. Ela sorria confiante. Cor buscou conforto naquele sorriso, Shasta achou-o.

Ele então olhou para todo seu povo. Ali era o seu lugar.

Pedro/Susana

- Você fica bonita nele, sabia? Aliás, você fica bonita em qualquer roupa. Até sem-

- Pedro!

- Eu falo sério. – defendeu-se o jovem com um grande sorriso inocente.

- Mas não é para falar essas coisas.

Susana botou a cabeça para fora do quarto e, para o seu alívio, não viu ninguém no corredor. Voltou e fechou a porta. Novamente em frente ao espelho, ela sorriu e alisou o vestido caprichosamente.

- É verdade? – sussurrou enquanto fitava o irmão, insegura.

- Eu não mentiria sobre isso. Gosto deste vestido, mas... – e Pedro puxou-a pela cintura – prefiro você sem ele.

- Acho... que eu posso cuidar disso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:** Eita, que vergonha. Eu realmente realmente esqueci de atualizar essa fic. Daqui uns minutinhos, estarei postando mais um drabble (pra você, _Gabi Pevensie_ x3)._

_Hm, não sei se lembram do Cor, mas eu gostei bastante de ler esse livro. Resolvi fazer uma homenagem pequena a ele._


	6. Pedro e Susana

_**Sumário:** Um monte de palavras jogadas ao vento._

_**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem, mas as drabbles sim. Então, por favor, tenham respeito e não plagiem._

_Projeto "desenterrando fanfics velhas". Não betada_

_**Drabble 6:** Pedro e Susana_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coleção de palavras<strong>_

**.**

- Você fica bonita nele, sabia? Aliás, você fica bonita em qualquer roupa. Até sem-

- Pedro!

- Eu falo sério. – defendeu-se o jovem com um grande sorriso inocente.

- Mas não é para falar essas coisas.

Susana botou a cabeça para fora do quarto e, para o seu alívio, não viu ninguém no corredor. Voltou e fechou a porta. Novamente em frente ao espelho, ela sorriu e alisou o vestido caprichosamente.

- É verdade? – sussurrou enquanto fitava o irmão, insegura.

- Eu não mentiria sobre isso. Gosto deste vestido, mas... – e Pedro puxou-a pela cintura – prefiro você sem ele.

- Acho... que eu posso cuidar disso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:** Ah, droga. Outro incesto, vou para o inferno. Mas, bom, eu gostei dela xD _

_A próxima que vier será mais voltada a história das Crônicas mesmo, prometo._

_Reviews são bem-vindas x3_


End file.
